


Parent Teacher Conference

by NerdofSpades



Series: Open Doors [11]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bithc-sensei's unconventional methods, Gen, Good Teachers, Kunugigaoka Culture Festival, Protective Midoriya Inko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdofSpades/pseuds/NerdofSpades
Summary: Everything has been all well and good for months. Izuku had control, and friends, and people supporting him. With everything settling into a nice routine, the Culture Festival looks like its going to be a fun break from their normal training. Of course, Inko has to go visit her son and his class to support them, and if she happens to have somethings she needs to say while she's there, then she'll say them.





	Parent Teacher Conference

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have my first exam of the semester tomorrow. And I haven't really studied yet. (I'm gonna die.)

Izuku honestly didn’t care much about the culture festival. These school competitions didn’t mean much in the long run, but even he couldn’t deny the thrill of it. He liked working out on the mountain. He liked the burn in his muscles and lungs. He liked the sun on his back and the fresh breeze that wove through the trees. He liked proving to the main campus that what those pretentious idiots thought of them meant nothing. Proving that he and his friends were worth something.

So maybe he cared a little, but it wasn’t really about the festival. It was about working with his friends and getting stronger. And, well, Izuku doubted anyone could win against the connections Asano-kun had through his father, but that didn’t mean 3-E wasn’t going to give it their all and make an impression.

Izuku liked their plan.

Izuku, as one of their better free runners was put on foraging duty for the festival itself.

“Izuku, get your butt back to the classroom and change into our old gym clothes,” Yada-san said through Izuku’s earpiece.

“Huh? Why?” Izuku asked as he pulled up another of Korosensei’s gourmet yams.

“Your mom’s on her way up now. She’s probably almost there.”

Well, that was unexpected. “Yeah, I’m on my way back now. Busy down there?” He packed up his haul and booked it back. She was probably going to get there before he did.

“Yeah,” Yada-san answered, “getting people up there is a full-time job. One I need to get back to now.”

“Hey, Itona-kun,” Izuku said, switching channels.

“Yes?”

“Do we have any walkie-talkies up there?”

“Why do you need a walkie-talkie?”

“To cover up that we’re using our comms. My mom’s on her way and the more ‘normal’ stuff I have the fewer questions she’ll ask.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a few. I can put the body back together for you.”

“Thanks.” Izuku slowed as he came closer to the schoolhouse, sneaking around the edges of their clearing. He didn’t want to be seen right now.

Bitch-sensei, on the other hand, seemed to have no problems showing off her skills in front of Inko. Izuku wouldn’t be surprised if Bitch-sensei didn’t realize she was a parent.

Slipping around back Izuku dropped off the food and picked up his old gear. He changed quickly and stepped back to the woods to quickly rub dirt into the knees, elbows, and cuffs. He knew he had dirt on his hands and probably a few other places. If a kid is covered in dirt, but his clothes are clean, there’s something weird going on.

“Mom!” he called out, waving as he stepped out around the edge of the building.

Both Inko and Bitch-sensei perked up. Bitch-sensei followed Izuku’s gaze. “Oh, Midoriya-san!” she said, laying the charming young lady act on thick. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Oh?” Inko asked. “Like you were pleased to meet those young men?”

Izuku hid a grimace and forced a confused look across his face as he watched the two women interact.

“Oh, don’t worry. I meant nothing by it,” Bitch-sensei laughed. “I’ve simply learned that many young men are willing to go far to make a woman of my… type happy even if I have no intention of giving them what they want, and I’m more than willing to help my students earn a few more yen for the cause.”

Yeah, the cause of beating 3-A.

“And you wouldn’t happen to use those tactics on your students, would you?”

Izuku couldn’t hide the blush that rose across his face. “Mom!” he squeaked. “She- No- B- I mean, Jelavić-sensei doesn’t- wouldn’t-”

Inko relaxed immediately. “I’m glad to hear that, Izuku.” She turned back to Bitch-sensei. “Forgive me, I’m a single mother and I can be a little overprotective of my Izuku.”

Izuku buried his face in his hands as his teacher laughed. At least what he’d said was partly true. He’d only had to ask Bitch-sensei not to do that to him once and she stopped immediately. The rest of the class still got it though, mostly because the boys kinda liked it. Or something like that.

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” Bitch-sensei answered, laughing. “I understand completely. Now, how about I give you two some time to talk. I’m sure Karasuma-san is around here somewhere. He’d love to meet you Midoriya-san.”

Izuku laughed nervously as he pulled his head from his hands. “Hehe. Hi, Mom…”

Inko smiled warmly at him. “Hello, Izuku. I have to say; I can’t believe you walk this far to get to class every day. I don’t think I could do it.”

Izuku shrugged. “It’s been good for my stamina. I don’t need to plan morning runs either when I can just run to school.”

“That’s true,” Inko nodded as she took a seat at an empty table. Izuku sat down across from her. “Oh, what’s good?” she asked as she looked at the menu.

“All of it,” Izuku answered quickly. “Muramatsu-kun is a great cook, but I think you would like the smoked fish, and you should try the ramen. It is our specialty, afterall.”

Inko nodded, glancing over the menu. “Jinenjyo!? Matsutake!? Izuku, where are you getting these!? I thought you could only use three hundred yen per dish?”

Izuku grinned and gestured to his dirty clothes. “You’d be surprised what you can find out here. We’re harvesting nearly all of our ingredients from the mountain side.”

“Ah, Midoriya-san, Midoriya-kun, Irina-san told me you were here.”

“Karasuma-sensei,” Izuku greeted with a grin. He glanced between the two adults. “Uh, I’ll go put in your order, Mom, and I should probably get back to work. I’m glad you came. See you at home?”

Inko nodded. “You go do that, Izuku. I’ll see you after school.”

Izuku grinned a little wider and dashed off. Just like before, he traded out his gear and changed behind the schoolhouse before rushing back into the trees to collect more ingredients.

* * *

“That boy,” Inko sighed, “always rushing off somewhere. I really should thank you, Karasuma-sensei.”

Karasuma-sensei glanced down and slowly took the seat Izuku had just vacated. “Thank me for what?”

“Well, for paying for his lessons with Sentoki-sensei, for one.” Inko hesitated, thinking over her words carefully. “Izuku… he’s had a difficult life. Things were hard enough when his father left, but… when the doctors told us he was quirkless… everything changed. He used to have friends. He was so… lively as a little boy. I’m afraid I was never quite enough to hold onto that joy. His friends left him, and he began spending more and more time at home. But this year has been different. You’ve given him so much. He has friends now, teachers that support him, and he smiles so much more. He… you’ve given him a safe place and hope for his future. So, thank you. I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you’ve given Izuku.”

Karasuma-sensei nodded slowly. “That he needed it is not your failing, Midoriya-san, but a failing of those that came before me. He’s a brilliant young man, stubborn and determined. Anything he wants to do, he can. He just needs a little bit of a push to get him started.”

Inko laughed. “Yes, I suppose so. But that doesn’t change how much you’ve done.”

Karasuma-sensei shrugged. “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about, Midoriya-san? I might as well answer your questions while you’re here.”

“Well…” Inko said slowly, “there is one thing. Your teaching methods have significantly improved Izuku’s grades, but I’m a little confused as to what happened during midterms this semester. He was doing so well, and then-”

“The grade drop?” Karasuma-sensei asked. “He did a bit better than some of his classmates. He only fell eight spots, most of the class fell more than twenty. But you wanted an explanation,” he quickly added seeing Inko’s shocked face. “A few of the students got into some trouble. He wasn’t involved, but we decided it was best to be sure that they all understood what had gone wrong, so we took some time to have them do some community service. It’s nothing that will impede them too heavily. They’re all smart kids, like your son, but they’re still kids. Sometimes they need to learn something that can’t be taught in the classroom.”

“So, you don’t think it’s anything I need to be worried about?”

Karasuma-sensei shook his head. “He’s doing fine. He’ll get into a good high school, no problem.”

“A heroics school?”

“He’ll get into one of them. Whether it’s the one he’s hoping for… we’ll just have to wait and see. Now, I should probably get going. Don’t want to leave them unattended in the kitchen for too long.”

“Of course,” Inko nodded, “thank you again, Karasuma-sensei.”


End file.
